The Death Games
by AllThesePossibilities
Summary: Twelve competitors are chosen for the Death Games. As punishment, six boys and girls must compete to survive various obstacle courses in the arena. Clove is the new recruit that has been chosen because of a strict rule she has broken. Cato is the grandson of King Snow and is quite intrigued with Clove. But what will happen when the royal and the tribute fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Escape**

"Just a little more Clove." I said breathlessly as I continued to run towards the edge of my district. This place is a prison, I feel like I'm suffocating in here with all the rules and regulations. King Snow promised us safety and peace all throughout Panem, but he didn't mention freedom of what we wanted to choose for ourselves. We can't even go to other districts because of the so-called golden rule: Nobody goes in. Nobody goes out. However, I never seem to imply that in my whole life.

My parents never understood or gave me the chance of what I wanted to do with my life. It was all planned out for me. My mother expects me to take her place as the head of our Junior League. It is a tradition for my family to join since my ancestors were the ones who started it way before the war began. So it is a must to participate every single event, even though it was never my desire to.  
My mother always says it will bring honor to our district and family. Please, she's saying that to keep up our reputation and high class. She would force me to wear heels and dresses for casual wear, even when we are out to buy groceries. Now, I don't mind wearing heels and dresses, but only for special occasions. I once had an older sister that my mom loved more than me.  
Caroline would happily be willing to be like my mom, but unfortunately at the age of twelve she was killed on impact in a car accident with our chauffeur. We were all devastated. Two weeks after the accident my mother automatically decided to teach Lady Lessons and Class 101 to her eight-year-old daughter. Sounds stupid, I know. I'm too much like my grandpa in my father's side who could care less about the lessons.  
My grandpa cherished me more than my parents. He always says that I am a natural lady and that I don't need lessons to be one. But hey, one day they would probably be useful.  
My mom never once asked me about what I wanted. She's too caught up with her dresses that caught stains or that her nails aren't looking perfect for our annual events. She's too selfish to even think that her only child is suffering in this miserable prison cell. My mother would be like the controlling queen from my favorite old movie, Brave. You could say I'm like Merida in a way. I crave travel and adventures in my life, but at the same time I crave for that kind of relationship between mother and daughter at the end of the story.

When I was seven I went to a field trip with my classmates one day. We had to learn the history of the United States before the war and before it was renamed as Panem. I couldn't helped but be fascinated to what it looked like before, there would be a bunch of tall buildings with lights that would look like fireflies from afar, states had unique names before they were called districts, and beautiful mountains and grassy meadows that would represent freedom in a way. From that day on, I surely knew what I wanted to do in the future.  
I went home that day and told my dad what happened. I have a better relationship with my dad than I do with my mom. He loves me equally just as he did with my sister. I told him my dreams to travel and explore Panem, maybe even beyond Panem. But my father strongly said to never bring that subject again. I remember like it was yesterday because it totally crushed my soul.

"But why not?" I whined.

"Clove," my father sighed, "I'm only going to tell you once so you better listen up and take it seriously."

I nodded diligently, preparing for what he had to say.

"There once was a time, where people like us could travel all around not only in this country, but the world. They had the chance to see it all before they died. I've been told that the world that time was breathtaking."

The way he described it made me even more in awe.

"But that was before the war started." He said seriously. "It pretty much scarred this country and not much longer after that we were shut in. Nobody goes in, nobody goes out. Thus, came out this very strict rule until today. Those who breaks the law go to the Death Games." He paused and suddenly knelt in front of me, grabbing my arms tightly. "Clove, listen to me." He said seriously as he looked straight into my eyes, telling me this was not a joke. "There's nothing to see anymore. You can't just walk out of this house and explore the world like what people did before. That was a different time and things have changed. I'm sorry, but do not hold on to what you can't have Clove."

I am now seventeen, my father died three years ago. Even though he loved me, he didn't understand that I still dreamt of going out there beyond my district.  
My mother is now much more controlling than ever. Everything here just pushed me to run faster to the edge. I decided to cross the fence that stands between District 2 and freedom. I have been planning this for years now and I could almost taste the sweet feeling of breaking free.  
It was about three in the morning and I could see the fence clearly just about thirty feet away. Each step I took...every breath I breathed...made the feeling in my heart lighter. Just for that moment, I thought I could do the impossible. But then in that same moment, my fears of being caught came true. All of a sudden, lights, vehicles, and helicopters appear out of nowhere and I'm surrounded by dozens of Peacekeepers.

"FREEZE! Don't even think about crossing that fence! Put your hands up citizen!" One of them screamed.

It would be foolish to fight back. I had no choice but to raise my hands and surrender. The Peacekeeper cuffed my wrists and forcefully pushed me into the truck and closed the doors. I was so close! Darn it! How could they have found out? I looked out the window and saw my mother looked at me with a scowl and a glare, of course, she would rat me out. Now I have to be locked up all over again and face the worst kind of punishment of all. I'm going to the Death Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Royals**

Bright lights suddenly blind my eyes, waking me from my slumber. My eyes slowly opened to find that my servants were starting their daily chores. I groaned, the massive headache that I was feeling wasn't helping either. It felt like someone was hammering my skull to find buried treasure or something. I shouldn't have drank so much last night. Ugh, it's a good thing I'm not like Marvel. Otherwise this would be such a bad habit of mine. Last night's experience would just be something that will only happen once. Sure, I have had quite a few drinks before, but this is the first time where I actually ended up getting drunk. This would not please my father or the king if they found out.

"Ah, good morning Prince Cato. Hope you had a wonderful slumber." My assistant said cheerfully while scanning down at his holographic organizer. Ugh, why is he talking so loud? "Your schedule for today would be having breakfast with your family and the king, after that you have a meeting about the Annual Welcoming Ball, which by the way, lunch will be served during the meeting, and later you will be joining with your father and his Majesty upon the arrival of the royals and the Supreme Elite of Panem later at five in the evening along with you hosting this month's Youthful Descendants Night. Any questions?" He looks up at with such enthusiasm.

"Yes, can you please not be so...well, cheery? Your loud voice has given me a massive headache that will probably last until the day you become chosen as the royal host."

"Ha ha, very funny young prince. As much as I want to become the royal host, I have duties with you and it is my duty to keep you out of trouble. Which you seemed to be defying last night."

I stiffened. How did he know that? Now that he mentioned it, I don't even remember coming back to the palace, let alone my room.

"Of course," he continued. "I would know this because it was I who found you passed out near by the tributes base after I finished making preparations for them. The Peacekeepers thought that you were just exhausted from training too much. I wouldn't say a word of what really happened since you are like my own son, but your highness, your eighteen and it is not wise for the future King of Panem to go off and party while he ignores his responsibilities." He puts a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with such intense but caring eyes.

"Caesar, I can assure you that last night was a once in a lifetime thing. You know me, I cannot just say no to Marvel when he always expects me to be the person he thinks he knows. And I was just curious to see what it would be like to break the rules."

"I understand, but be careful Cato. No matter how tempting it is, sometimes curiosity is not always a good thing. I do not like how Marvel is always pressuring you to go off and party around the Capitol Kingdom like how the other young royals do. I know you do not enjoy it, so why do it?"

"I'm sorry. He says that I have to act a certain way to be the kind of prince that Panem expects."

"What Panem expects is for you to just be yourself. You are not his puppet. He does not have the right to say what you can or cannot do. You make those decisions. You know who you are, Cato."

"Thanks Caesar, and don't worry, I won't let Marvel's ways influence me. I will not give him that kind of satisfaction."

"Darn straight you won't!" He exclaimed, "Next time he comes knocking at your door offering a booze in a can, asking you to sneak out, you come straight to me got it?"

"Yes, mom." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up and dressed. Today may not seems like much but trust me, there is a lot more that is happening than you think."

* * *

As I entered the dining hall I see everybody, except my father, already eating. My grandfather – oh excuse me, I mean the King – has not arrived yet, which somehow made me feel relieved.

"Good morning, Cato." My mother said.

"Good morning, mom." I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Cato!" My cute but mischievous twelve-year-old sister said happily.

"Morning squirt." I smiled widely and gave her a hug.

"Hey, I am not a squirt! I am Rose Calloway and I will be an official teenager soon, so like it or not you will need to stop calling me that!"

"Well that is fascinating, but whatever you say, squirt." I smirked and began eating my food. Rose sticks her tongue out at me.

"Rose," my mother chided, "our tongues are used to help us eat and clean out the food in our mouths. Not for a choice of insulting your brother. It is a useful tool, please do not use it for such actions." She says with such poise as she drinks her morning juice.

"Yes mother," Rose innocently says. "And I wonder what kind of other actions you and dad do while using your tongues." She murmured sarcastically. Mom chokes on her drink and started coughing as I laughed out loud.

"ROSE CALLOWAY!" She exclaimed as she stood up.

"Whoops, look at the time! Got to run!" Rose took a last bite from her toast, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and started running like it was one of her monthly marathons.

"Run, Rose! Run!" I continued to crack up at the dining table until I see my mother's glare.

"Are you done now, Cato?" She asks.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, "Yes, mother. I apologize, that was inappropriate of me."

She sighs, "I love that girl, but I swear sometimes she can be such a handful."

I smiled, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Announcing his Majesty, King Snow of Panem." A loud, firm voice echoed through the room as my mother and I stood up and bowed, showing respect to our king.

"Good morning Rachel. Prince Cato." He nods my way before realizing that his only granddaughter was not present. "Where is Rose?"

"She just left because of a marathon she had to do." I smile and glanced at my mom. She glares my way when she understood my inside joke.

"I see. Well, it is good that she is working hard to keep up with her health. Such a devoted young lady." He said.

Ha! If only he knew the real her, he would not approve of such behavior.

"We have much to prepare for today. As both of you know, most of the royals and the Supreme Elite of Panem will be coming the Capitol tonight. Cato," He turns to me, "I am well aware that this will be first time in months for you to host the Youthful Descendants Night. I advise you that do not let Marvel take over like he did last month when Madge was supposedly the one to be hosting. As future king, you must show that you are capable of leading this event."

"Of course, my king. May I be excused from this afternoon's meeting about the ball then? I have a feeling that I must prepare some tactics to prevent Marvel from harming or offending anyone when he arrives." Marvel may be my friend, but he certainly does not act like one. He always tries too hard to be the life of the party and never takes his role as a royal seriously.

"Very well then, you may be excused." He said

"Thank you, Gra–King Snow." I said quickly before getting scolded. He eyes me, but then ignores it.

"You may go."

I bowed to him and went straight to my room then crashing onto my bed and sighed. I wish I can call him grandpa. I am allowed to call him King Snow, your Majesty, my Lord, basically anything but grandpa. Its sad really.

* * *

"Cato!" I woke up to the sound of Caesar's fierce voice.

"Your highness, may I remind you that the royals and elites are arriving in an hour." Oh, that's right. I notice he is wearing his favorite blue suit along with his, not surprisingly, blue hair. How original. "Come on! Get your butt out of bed and start getting ready! What have you been doing the whole day?"

"I have been preparing a lot of things for the occasion tonight, Caesar. Especially, for the descendants party." I explained as I quickly got out of bed and into the shower.

"Well, this will not please your father or the king if you are going to be late for your own party. Plus, your cousin is coming this time. She has not been in the Capitol for over a year, Cato. Please do not ruin it for her, you know how sensitive she is since that incident with Marvel."

"I know." Just thinking about it gets me ticked off. I try to pass over it since Marvel's grandfather is the king's best friend. So it is a must that Marvel and I need to hang out almost every day. And I hated that.

* * *

The ride in the car towards the Justice Building only took at least eight minutes. The road is clear and every citizen in the Capitol is waiting at the side of the street waiting for the royals and elites to arrive. I got out of the vehicle and waved to the crowd, which by the way, always went crazy with the screaming, but not as crazy when they see the tributes for the Death Games. Oh boy, do they scream. Better start getting some ear plugs because the games will be starting in exactly a week. You can feel the anticipation continually growing as we get closer to the date.  
I already entered the Justice Building with at least five minutes to spare, which gives me enough time to get a drink and relax for a while. I noticed Rose lightly skipping towards my direction.

"So how did your 'marathon' go?" I jokingly said. "Mom is probably still holding a grudge on you for making that snide comment this morning."

"Please, I bet by tomorrow she will forget it and just worry about pleasing our guests. And if she doesn't, I'll probably just shout it out to the whole kingdom."

"You are so evil."

"And you just noticed that now? Ha! It's like you don't know me at all." She says with such pride then walks away.

I shook my head and chuckled. I looked out entrance seeing vehicles pulling up in front of the building. Part of me does not even want to do this, but the other part knows that I have to. It is my duty and honor. But what good can come out from of it if I am not being myself with these people? None. Zip. Zero. I sighed to myself, bracing for what is yet to come for the night. But maybe, just maybe, it will be different this time...hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tribute's Base

My eyes flutter open as I hear footsteps coming in from the aisle at the back of the hovercraft. The fluorescent lights suddenly beamed in the room waking everybody up. In a few moments, we are about to arrive at the tribute's base just miles away from the Capitol, though we have to pass through the city just to get there. Looking around the hovercraft, I see the Peacekeepers walking back and forth preparing their weapons and equipment for when we land. My eyes suddenly stared at the girl with red hair who was sitting across from me, she looked at my gaze and I immediately looked away. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who decided to break the rules. There were three other tributes that came along in this flying machine, but the other two were on the other side. Originally, there were to be five, but two others made the foolish mistake to fight back and in return...it cost their own life. Lucky for the citizens, they only need four new tributes since the other four died from the games last month, so now we're their replacements.

My hands were still in cuffs when I opened the slide on the window next to me. Wow, I knew that the Capitol is huge, but I did not know it was going to be _that _huge. Just imagine the possibilities to see what it is like to explore down there. Then I snapped out of it. Damn it! This is not the time to even think about being a tourist! This whole metropolis is going to see me get killed in the Death Games like it was no big deal. They enjoy taking the pleasure of watching people die. I stared out at the view of the Capitol Kingdom, and I could feel the features of my face glaring towards city that shines under the sun's rays.

"You're pretty pissed." The redhead said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I turned to her.

"Well, it's your face. Your eyebrows are pulled together making it tense, and from here it looks like you are summoning lightning bolts to strike on the Capitol just by using your eyes."

I laughed bitterly, "If only that were to be true. My name is Clove by the way." I stick out my cuffed hands towards her."

"Foxface." She said while doing the same gesture.

"Foxface? Is that even your real name?"

"Yeah, I know it's pretty weird. My real name is Jackie but ever since I was three, people noticed that my face has a fox-like feature. Hence, the name Foxface, and it just stuck with me since then."

"Wow, okay then Foxface, what's your story?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do so bad that it made you go to the games." I noticed she was a little hesitant to tell me, but then sighed and just went along with it.

"I was foraging outside of my district." My eyes went wide. What? Did I hear correctly? She went over the fence. She had the opportunity to go outside her district. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous because she had experience the feeling of being free and she just wasted it like that.

"Y-You are kidding, right? Why didn't you just escape? You could have had the chance to start a new life outside of the district without even worrying about the Capitol knowing." I quietly pointed out.

She shook her head and looked down, ashamed. "I was outside when they took me."

"What? How is that possible?"

"My family and I lives on the poorest side of District 5 so we did not have enough food to feed for all of us. Ever since my father passed away a year ago, it has been hard. My mother tries her best to get as many jobs as possible to provide for us. I have a younger brother and sister who just so happen to be twins, and we try our best to give them the kind of childhood that they deserve. I became so desperate to find food because those who had money never even gave us a dime. So I made the decision to risk my life going in and out of the district for a pretty long time. Things got better for a while, but then the Peacekeepers found out and even outside, they manage to capture me during my forage."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that for you." I said after a moment of silence. I felt guilty for accusing her like that.

"It's alright. I have to talk about it sooner or later right?" She smiled. "What about yours? What is your story?"

I sighed, "I was trying to escape."

"That is not surprising." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, you mentioned to me about escape when I was telling my story. I can also tell that you crave to see more. Plus, it sucks not having to travel to other districts."

Hmm, this girl knows what it is like. I hope she can stick around longer than intended when we go to the Death Games.

* * *

Once we arrived at the tribute's base, Foxface and I were taken to separate rooms, as well as the other tributes. I was thrown into a room and three people immediately started stripping my clothes, cleaning my hair, and scrubbing my skin. I immediately felt violated and was pretty much fighting back, but they had to hold me down to continue their job. I was shivering by the time they were done because they rinsed me with cold water. After I dried off, they put a peach color dress on me, drying then styling my hair, and started putting make up on my face. After they were finished with me, I was taken to an average size room with a small round table in the center. Surrounding the table, I see Foxface and the other tributes cleaned and prep up as well. Once I sat down, an awkward silence began to fill air, until a man with dark skin and gold eyeliner entered the room and sat down among us.

"Good evening." He said with an expression that says he has done this way too many times. "Let me start by introducing myself, I am Cinna, the royal dresser. You are probably wondering what am I doing here with you, new tributes. Even though I work for the royals, I also design tribute's clothing and the clothes I make are essential for the needs of the tributes once they enter the arena. You get a cold and snowy day, I can make the material preserve your body heat to help you stay warm and hopefully survive. You get a land that keeps raining all the time, I can design the outfit to not absorb the water therefore, and you don't have to worry about getting pneumonia. If one you has an open wound, just wrap the fabric around it and it will heal since there is some high-tech medicine in it." I mentally scoffed. It gets me angry that they can take care of themselves, but not in the districts of Panem? If they did, then Foxface's family wouldn't have to suffer.

"So you're not going to explain to us of how to survive in the arena?" The tribute next to me said.

"What is your name and district, boy?" Cinna asked.

"Thresh from District 11"

"Well I explained my position very clear, Thresh. It is not my job to tell you how to survive, that is Atala's, which you will meet tomorrow where the four of you begin your training."

"So why are all of us dressed up right now?" Foxface asked.

"Every month we have an event for the royals and elites called the Youthful Descendants Night. I don't have to explain to you who will be attending. You can tell just by the title of the party. This occasionally happens the week before the games."

"I'm sorry," I burst out all of a sudden, "but what does this party have to do with us? We are not royals or elites, let alone have a title."

"Normally the tributes do not attend these parties, however this time it is different. Young Prince Cato has decided to invite the tributes along as well." Cinna explained. I rolled my eyes at the name of Cato. All I hear at the Junior League is the gossip of Prince Cato Calloway of Panem. Whether he is dating Glimmer Wood or partying it up at the Capitol, I could care less about what he does.

* * *

While we were on our way to the party, I let my thoughts wander to my sister and my grandfather who I really miss. I know that I have to be thankful because during their days of living, it did not end up unfortunate like Foxface's family. I stood in front of the entrance and took a moment before going in. "Breathe Clove." Whatever happens tonight, I am a tribute now. And somehow that is not good enough to them. I have to show that I am a tribute, that I am not weak.

"Here we go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Youthful Descendants Night Part 1

I stood on the second floor overlooking the people below that are dressed in their random colored clothes and freaky hairstyles. I sighed and drank my drink, feeling bored. Going to these parties has always been the same as the previous ones. They come, they dance, they eat, they talk, and they leave. I really don't see the point.

"Cato."

I didn't have to turn around to know who the person was that is calling my name was.

"Yes?" I said.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with the others instead of sulking up here?" He asked.

"I don't know. Everything down there just seem so . . . fake."

"Oh gee, well thanks a lot young prince."

I chuckled. "I don't mean you, Caesar. It is just these people. I mean, look at them. They don't know the real me. I feel that every time I see or meet them I am the one who has to constantly remind myself to wear a mask. It's tiring…I'm tired, Caesar." I said miserably while leaning on the railings against my forearms.

"Cato," Caesar sighed then putting a hand on my shoulder. "Do you remember what I said this morning?" I thought over our conversation and immediately knew what he was talking about. I nodded.

"What did I say?" He asks after seeing my gesture.

"You said that what Panem expects of me is for me to be myself."

"Exactly, so why are you worried? Worrying is wasting energy on the things you cannot control."

"It's harder than it seems Caesar. What I am worried about is how I will get judged and no longer have any friends."

"Cato, would you prefer to have real friends or fake ones?"

I snorted and turned to him. "Real, of course. What kind of a question is that?"

"What I meant was those friends you speak of down there, are not really your friends. They are fake just like you said, one who will just use you for his or her own selfish needs to get what they want. A true friend will always be there, and accepts you for who you are without judgment…like me, for example." He says proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know that. I do know the different between the two, Caesar."

"Do you? I'll believe that when I see it. In the meantime, please entertain your guests." He lifted his hand off, walking away from me. I let this knowledge sink in and thought about what he said. I do understand really, but it is hard finding a real friend these days. I just hope that I can find one soon.

* * *

I descended down the stairs and was immediately greeted by the other royals and elites. It always starts with, "How are you? How is your family?" All the way down to "Do you have a girlfriend yet? My daughter would be very much happy if she were to meet you." I mentally groaned, wondering when all of this will be over.

"CATO!"

Before I could turn around I was suddenly caught in a head-lock and my hair was being ruffled.

"Look at you! I haven't seen you since last month and you decided to meet other guests before me? That is not like you. Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but it is my turn to borrow him." The person said, dragging me away to the side of the room while still caught in his grip.

"Well hello to you too, Marvel." I said in a grunted voice. "Plus, what are you saying? We just saw each other last night not last month."

"Hmm, true. But last month was the last formal event of when we saw each other so it counts."

"All right, and Marvel?"

"Yeah?"

"Please release my head or so help me I will break you arm!"

"Sheesh, as you wish, your Majesty." Marvel mockingly said as he released me.

"Thank you." I said while stretching my neck.

"Oh before I forget, I have a surprise for you at the youth party."

I paused, "No, no, no, Marvel. You and your so called "surprises" always get you and someone else in trouble."

"Oh come on, this time will not be so bad."

"Not so bad? Remember three months ago while you offered to skewer Prim's goat?"

"It was just a goat."

"Which belonged to Prim. You know how she cherishes anything that belongs to her. You would have broken her heart if you ate Lady."

He scoffed, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that you had no right. You made Katniss so pissed off that night she even broke your damn nose and got in trouble for it."

"Hey, you promised to never speak of that again. Plus, you didn't let me finish. As I was saying, since you're hosting this month, I would very much like it if we can bud heads together and make the party a lot much like last night, that includes my surprise."

"No, Marvel. No surprise and absolutely no repeat of last night." I said firmly. I can't let Marvel influence his ways on me again, and I have to show him that.

"What? Come on, you are the Prince of Panem, you can do whatever you want."

"That may be true, but this decision is very reckless, man."

"Hey, everybody here expects you to be fun, not boring."

"What they expect of me is to do my duties as a prince, and being responsible to take care of my own country." I eyed him with fierce eyes to show that I am serious. Marvel shook his head.

"Whatever man." He then walks away.

I try to calm myself down by taking slow breaths. I hope I did the right thing.

"You sure showed him."

I turned around to see my beautiful cousin leaning against the pillar in the corner of the room. I smiled and quickly rushed up to her.

"Annie!" I opened my arms and hugged her tightly as she did with me.

"Hi, Cato." She greeted, giving one last squeeze before pulling away.

"It is so great to see you! You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks, but it's just a simple light blue dress, really."

"Which is even better. Honestly, everybody here looks like clowns." I said in a hushed tone as she giggled.

"True, I still can't tell if it is a formal thing. It would not be much of a difference if it was a costume party."

"Gosh, I can't believe you're here right now." I was a little hesitant, but I had to ask her, "How are you, Annie?"

"I'm fine."

"Really, Annie. How have you been doing? I know it has been a long time since you last visited here, but I really want to know." It has been tough on Annie over the past year. She is more like my sister than cousin so I care about her.

"I have been getting better, but I'm still trying to cope with after what happened the last time I was here. Every time I see Marvel, I can't help but think of what he has done to me so long ago. I'm still traumatized by the event."

"Annie, as long as I am here, I will not allow him to get close to you. You know, I will always be there for you."

"I know Cato, but you can't protect me in everything. There is always a limit." She made a small smile.

"I can still try."

"And I love you for that."

"Love you too." We gave each other another heartfelt hug. She may never be the same carefree girl like before, but I know she is trying to take it day by day.

"Cato."

I mentally sighed and pulled away from Annie. I knew that voice just about anywhere. My dad, Prince Ethan of Panem has been anything but a father to me, and he sure knows how to ruin a good moment.

"Yes, father?"

"Come with me." He said in a serious voice then walks away and into the terrace outside.

"I'll be right back, Annie. In the meantime, why don't you go find Caesar or Rose? They will be ecstatic to see you." I encouragingly said.

"I'm sure they will." She smiles then parts from me.

* * *

Ethan Calloway. Dad. Prince. Call him whatever you want, I could care less. The relationship between us, as father and son is not like how the people in the Capitol thought it was. We would try to keep up an image that everything between us was all right. That he would give me some girl advice when I need it, or go out and play sports together...at least that is what they think. I think it is a bunch of bull. Behind the walls of my home, my father is very neglectful and doesn't care about what Rose and I do unless it interferes with his reputation. He only cares about mom and King Snow. His father. My grandfather. They both suck at their roles in the term family. Only Caesar is like a father to me, and nothing will ever change that. He taught me everything ever since I was eight years old. A messed up boy who just needed some guidance from his father, and only Caesar was there for me. Though in some times he acts more of an uncle rather than a father, but I don't mind. It just makes him a lot more fun to be with when he is around. I went out to meet up with my father. He stands looking out at the beautiful city that is our kingdom.

"What is it, Dad?" I lazily asked.

"Don't speak to me like that, son." He firmly said. "I heard you got drunk last night. What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed doing who knows what."

I scoffed, "Dad, don't act like you care. No one is around so just cut the crap ok?" I spat while glaring at him straight in the eye. His expression looked offensive at first, but then turned into a smirk. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the real Ethan Calloway.

"Of course, but it was nice while it lasted didn't it? Keeping up with an image can be tiring."

"Then why keep going at it?" I hissed and crossed my arms. "If it's so tiring then maybe you should just show people the real you. What you are really like and that is selfish, neglectful, a prince who only cares about himself."

He tsked at me, "Careful Cato, saying things like that to me can get you in more ways than trouble. You should remember that I am your father. "

"You have always been avoiding me my whole life! The only times you wanted to see me is when I always get in trouble that threatens your reputation. So what gives you the right to say that you are my father when you sure as heck don't act like one?" He suddenly grabs the collar of my shirt pulled me towards him. His eyes were raging with such fury, and I knew he wanted to take a punch at me like he usually does whenever I defy him. But he knows that we are at a party with people inside, and it won't look good for his image.

"Listen here you ungrateful boy! I do not want to listen about how miserable your life has been for the past eighteen years! In fact, I could care less, but you will not ruin this for me tonight so you and I will go out there and act like nothing has happened. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear? He slowly said the words as if a sharp needle was painfully sinking into your skin. I wanted to flinch, but I had to show that I was strong, at least strong enough for Rose and I.

"Crystal." I said while glaring at him. He lets go of my collar and walks back without saying another word. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head and think clearly. I still pray and hope that something good will happen tonight.

* * *

After the party, it was time for the Youthful Descendants Night, a time where I can finally take a break from all the drama and crazy schedules. No adults are allowed, but Caesar is always the one chaperoning these kinds of parties, which I'm very thankful for. You never know when things can get out of control. I entered the clubbed theme room and see most of the royals and elites taking it down on the dance floor. The others were just hanging out at the bar, or sitting around flirting, getting drunk, or doing who knows what. I was welcoming everybody who attended the party when all of a sudden I noticed the tributes from the Death Games in the corner of the room. What the? I walked over to Caesar.

"Caesar! What's going on? How come all of the tributes are here?" I asked him feeling very confuse.

"I don't know, Cato. But something tells me it has to do with someone else if you know who I mean." He hinted.

"Marvel." I scoffed, "Of course."

"I don't know how he managed to bring all the tributes to attend youth night, but since they are here you need to welcome them. Make the best of it. Show Marvel that you are not effected by this"

"Okay. You're right."

I walked over to the group and see that they have cleaned up very nice, but their faces look very uncomfortable and tense. They are not use to being around the royals or attending parties. All of the tributes are prisoners because they broke the rules that my grandfather has set out. They probably hold a grudge against the Capitol. Personally, I understand and the rules are ridiculous and not fair to most people. If I were in their position, I would also probably break the rules myself.

"Well if it isn't Cato, the Prince of Panem. To what do we owe the pleasure of you inviting us to your lovely party?"

"Hello, Finnick." I politely said.

"Hi." He said sternly, "I am not going to ask why you invited us, but since we're here let us not make anymore drama. There is enough of that every time we meet up with your people."

"I agree. I apologize for the sudden notice, believe me this was not my idea. But I would just like to say it is an honor for you all to be here and I would like for all of you to make the best of it." I said looking at all of the tributes and noticed that there were four missing.

"Thank you, your Highness." Finnick said, "I promise that all of us will be on our best behavior and you can guarantee on that."

"That means a lot, thank you. I can't help but noticed that there are four of you missing."

"The new tributes just arrived this morning. It took some time for them to get ready, but they should be arriving right about now."

And right on cue, I hear the doors behind me open. I see a young, burly man with dark skin wearing a grey suit as he entered the room first. The second tribute was also a young man, but he has a scar that runs from his eyebrow down to his chin. Next came a red headed girl with a blue dress.

"Hey! You guys over here!" Finnick yelled, waving his hand. They saw us and made their way across the room.

"You already met them?" I asked.

"I only met Thresh and Clove, but not the other two yet."

"Hi, Finnick," the guy with the muscles said.

"Hey, Thresh. This is Cato." Finnick hesitantly said when he introduced me.

""Hey, man," Thresh greeted. "Don't worry. Finnick explain to all of us before that we need to act cool and calm during the party."

"Thanks, I appreciated." I said.

"But that does not mean are alright cool between us."

"Completely understandable." I did not want to mess with this guy. He is the same size as me, so I don't know what he is capable of.

"Hey Thresh, where is Clove?" Finnick asked while he was searching around the room.

"She seemed a little nervous, so she is waiting outside. Oh, but here she comes now." Thresh said pointing to the entrance.

Then I see her… the girl who was wearing a peach colored dress. She spotted us and walked her way towards our side of the room. As she comes closer I can see that she is glowing. She looked beautiful, stunning, amazing. Her black hair was style into a bun that compliments the shape of her face and her green eyes looked mesmerizing. Her height was not too tall or too short. Just perfect. She took my breath away.

"Wow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Youthful Descendants Night Part 2

I could hear the music blasting away in the room while I am outside pacing back and forth in front of the closed doors. Thresh, Wesley, and Foxface already went in but all of a sudden I got nervous and choked. So much for showing the image of a brave tribute, Clove. I let myself take deep breaths, by replaying of what happened earlier.

* * *

I waited for our ride in front of the tribute's base next by Thresh. The silence was really awkward. I wish Foxface were here with me. But she and the guy with a scar on his face, whose name is Wesley, had problems with their wardrobe. Here in the Capitol, you always have to look presentable in everything.

"You're Clove right?" Thresh asked all of a sudden.

"What? Oh, yeah I am." I quietly said, taken back by his greeting. "And you're Thresh."

"Correct."

"Which district are you from, Thresh?"

"11. And you're from District 2 right?" I nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but I know how you got captured."

"Ah, doesn't everybody?" Seriously, every time there is a new tribute, there will always be gossip on what kind of crime he or she committed to get themselves into the games.

"Look, I know it is not my business, but I think what you did is great."

"Really?"

"Yea, and it's entirely stupid at the same time."

"Oh well, gee thanks. For a second there, I thought you would be impressed and considered to not underestimate me."

He chuckled "It's not that I'm impressed. I am. What you did, took some guts, but that was nothing, trust me. What I did is a lot worst, the worst crime that you could ever think of."

"What did you do?" I asked. I was curious about what Thresh did. Surely, there is nothing worse than escaping your district.

"I killed a Peacekeeper."

"You what?!" My eyes widened with shock. Clearly, I was way off. "Are you crazy? Why would you do that? That, my friend, is suicide."

"I had a good reason to kill him."

"And what reason could that be?"

Before he could answer, I saw Finnick Odair coming our way. He's the favorite tribute in the Death Games. His story made headlines when he got captured three months ago. Finnick was only fishing to give food to the poor and apparently in their case, it counts as stealing. Even when the person gives it willingly, the poor will be punished for it. It's sad really. So when Finnick tried to defend a little boy, he broke a Peacekeeper's nose in the process and ta-da! It is the Death Games for him.

"Hey, you guys must be the new tributes. I'm Finnick Odair." He shook both of our hands.

"Yeah, we know who you are. It is an honor to meet you. I'm Clove, and that's Thresh," I gestured to him. "The other two had a little trouble with their clothes so they're not here with us."

"Understandable. Listen, I know we are in a hurry so I have to make this quick. I'm just letting you know, this is the first time that tributes get to attend Youthful Descendants Night. It took me a while to convince the others, but I don't want to start a war with these high-class people. Can you guys do that?"

"Why not? I mean, no offense, Finnick but it's their fault that we got captured in the first place." I stated and crossed my arms.

"Because we need to show that we are better than them. Plus, if we start something, they could tell the Gamesmakers who knows what and change the arena into something worse." He claimed. I glanced at Thresh, signaling a question if we should trust Finnick. He nodded and gave the approval.

"All right," I said. "But we can't make any promises."

"Well just try and you, little one," he pats my head. "Can just call me Finn. I know Finnick can be a little tiring to keep on saying." He smiles then runs back into the base.

* * *

Of course, I didn't mind calling him that. I could consider him like an older brother because of his actions and character towards me. And thinking of him about being a brother made me smile because as much as I loved my older sister, sometimes I wish I could have an older brother.

As I entered the room, it took a while for me to draw in its display: high quality food, lights, music, and service. There were different things presented in the room that I didn't even know existed until now. There was even a pool! It all looked too...flashy. I tried to look for my fellow tributes and spotted them in the corner of the room. Thinking about what Finnick said earlier about keeping it cool really tested my patience with these people. I hated all of it…all of them. I just wanted to get out of this place.

"Hey, Clove." Finnick said.

"Hey, Finn." His eyes lit up when I said his nickname. He smiled widely and I also gave him my pleasant smile.

"Since you just called me Finn, which I really appreciate by the way, I shall call you Clo…if that's fine with you."

I smiled got bigger, "I don't mind at all." It has been a dream of mine for an older brother to call me that.

"Then again, maybe I should call you Clover instead."

We both laughed, "No! Clo is fine, thank you very much." Yup. It's official. I consider him as my brother now. "Hey Finn, is it just me or is this just all…too much?"

"I agree," he chuckles. "Sorry your Highness, but this is all too flashy to be honest. I have to agree with Clo here."

That's when I noticed him. Whoa. This guy is incredibly handsome and good-looking! His blonde hair was spiked up into its right places and when our eyes met, his blue, oceanic orbs made me feel like I could swim in them. He gave me a warm, peaceful feeling that I have not felt in a long time. Then I just realized something. Did Finn just say "your Highness"? As I continue to stare at him I knew there was a familiar detail to him…_oh no. Oh crap, this is Prince Cato._ I didn't realize because I would never dare to see a picture of the grandson of the king who ruined Panem. But all the girls in District 2 would described his hair, his eyes, and his gorgeous body. Then in a split of a second, that warm feeling disappeared. But the peacefulness that I felt inside did not.

"No, it's fine. I told them not to do too much, but you know how the Capitol is. Hey, I'm Cato. Cato Calloway," he stuck out his hand without taking his eyes off me. His charming smile made a jolt in my stomach. _Stop it, Clove! Remember to show that you're the tribute here._

I rolled my eyes and shook his hand. "Clove. Clove Roberts." Finn told us to be on our best behavior, so I will. But he didn't say I could be nice to this guy.

"Nice to meet you, Clove."

"Likewise," I said and smile sarcastically. He probably made every girl in the Capitol…scratch that, in Panem swoon at his charm and fall at his feet. Ugh, I can't stand it.

"CATOOO!"

A guy with light brown hair staggered his way and put his arm around Cato's shoulder. Clearly, this guy is drunk.

"Hey, Marvel," Cato sighs then later cringed when Marvel's face was too close to his.

"Heyyy, Catooo! Grrreat partyyy! Did you like my surpriseee about the tributesss?"

"Let me explain," he said to Finn and I. "It was actually Marvel who posed as me to invite you all to this party. I was surprised and a little upset, but I later realized that it is an honor and decided to make the best of it." Finn nodded in understanding. "And you!" He turned his attention back to Marvel, "At first, no. I was pretty mad at you because I know how you and your little fiascos always end up being a disaster…but now," he turns and looks at me. I was taken by surprise and that warm feeling came back. "I am sort of glad you did."

"Grreat! Hey, who is this sexy ladyyy?" Marvel noticed and moves closer to me until suddenly Cato grabbed his arm, pulling him back and Finnick was in front of me, blocking his way. "Get off meee! I'm fineee!"

"No, Marvel. You're not. Please go somewhere else." Cato firmly said. Marvel shrugged him off. He eyes me then walks away.

"Hey, Clo. Don't let that guy get close to you. I heard a lot of stories about him, and he's bad news." Finn pats my back and decided to talk to Wesley and Foxface.

"So, may I call you Clo too?" Cato looks at me with hope.

"No."

"Clover?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. Finnick gets to call you Clo."

"Yes, Finn can. You can't."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What? Dude…no, we just met."

"Ok, ok. It was just a thought. So not one nickname?"

I sighed, now he is just being annoying. "No."

"Clovieee?" He says in a high pitch voice and rapidly blinks his eyes at me in an innocent way.

"No! Look, Clove would be just…fine." I walked away before I could laugh. I can't lose my cool. I can't lose my cool. You are a strong, ruthless tribute.

"I saw that Clove! I saw the corners of your lips twitched!" Cato yelled. Darn it! He saw me. I continue to put some more space between us in the room.

* * *

About two hours of avoiding Cato, I just wandered off to mind my own business. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone and almost fell. Ugh, these heels are messing with my balance. Luckily, I didn't fall because the stranger was holding my arm.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Don't mention it, babe."

I stopped and when I looked up it wasn't a stranger that helped me…it was Marvel. I tried to pull my hand away but his grip just got tighter. He smirks then unexpectedly pulls my waist towards his. I pushed him away quickly and made a run for it, but he caught up to me and grabbed my forearm.

"Come on, babe. Don't be like that, I got all sobered up just for you." I continued to pull my arm away, but with every movement I make, his grip just got harder.

"Let. Me. Go." I spat my bitter words to him and gave him my best icy glare. I know I promised Finn that I would try to be best on my behavior, but this guy is just getting on my nerves.

"Feisty, I like that."

"I mean it, let me go!"

"Hmm…I don't think so. We're going to have a little fun."

His smile is wickedly evil, and I just stare at horror. I don't want this guy to steal what's left of my dignity. I'm not ready for _that _yet. I believe in saving myself until marriage. I noticed he squeezed my arm a lot harder. Is that even possible? I started to wince at the pain. It really hurts, so I ended up punching the side of his face in order for him to let me go. Big mistake. He got so angry he started dragging me to the center of the room where the pool was and stopped at the edge of it.

"I'm going to ask you nicely. Either you apologize to me or you'll just end up humiliating yourself when I push you in this pool."

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you being serious? Was that even a threat?"

It didn't seem much when he went from strong and scary to uncreative and useless. But my comment just got him much more angry, and in just two seconds I was dangling in a slanted way over the water when Marvel was holding my weight.

"I'm not going to ask you again, so I suggest you would go on and APOLOGIZE!"

"Let her go, Marvel!"

We both turned and saw Cato. His expression was very angry and stiff, but when his attention turned to me, his eyes show that they were sad and apologetic. Everybody in the room was staring and Finn immediately arrived along with the rest of the tributes.

"Come on, man. Let her go," he said.

"Ha! Not until I get the word "sorry" from her!" Marvel shook me and brought me a foot lower.

"Marvel," Cato said threateningly. "Let. Her. Go."

Marvel glares at Cato for a few seconds then smirks.

"Fine! You want me to let her go. I'll let her go."

And with that, I'm already plunged into the icy cold water. My grandfather taught me everything and that includes swimming. I'm lucky enough to know how to swim unlike most of the citizens in Panem. So it was no problem for me to just swim back to the surface. I hear people laughing and I know that they're laughing at me. When I wiped my eyes, the first person I see was Cato and he wasn't laughing. He looked somehow…relieved? I swam to the edge of the pool, where Finn and Foxface helped pull me out of the water.

"Are you ok?" Foxface asked while Finn was taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

"I'm f-f-fine."

I looked at my fellow tributes and they all stared at me with pity. Well, at least they're not laughing at me, except Wesley. Finn glared at him, shutting him up.

"Gosh Clo, you're freezing!" Finnick exclaimed. He began to rub my arms up and down, trying to keep me warm.

"Here, I got some towels for you," a girl with dark hair dressed in a simple blue dress gave them to me. "I know how much of a jerk Marvel can be, trust me. I'm Annie, by the way."

"C-Clove."

"That's a lovely name, make sure you drink something warm ok? You wouldn't want to catch a cold on your first day of training tomorrow," she smiles weakly.

"T-Thanks f-for the t-t-towels."

She nods, but before she walked away I caught her gaze at the boy next to me. Her eyes seem to be really sad and longing. I turn to Finnick and he has the same look in his eyes when he sees Annie walking away.

"Who is she, Finn?"

"Just someone I know," He looks at me then smiles. "I'll tell you one day if you don't die because of hypothermia."

"Psh, please, I'm stronger than I look." I shrugged off at his comment. We both laughed then noticed the two men shouting at each other.

"That was way uncalled for!" Cato shouted.

"So what? She punched my face when I tried to have a little fun with her!"

"You WHAT?!"

"ENOUGH!"

A man with blue hair shouted and got in between two of the guys.

"Caesar–" Cato said.

"I said enough! Marvel, go!" He motions him to the door.

"Whatever! You're going to get it, Clove!" He shouts and points to me staking a promise while Caesar was pushing him out to the door.

"Can we get out of here, Finn?" I quietly asked him.

"Way ahead of you sis, I already told Foxface to prepare the cars and then we'll be on our way back to the base." I immediately smiled when he called me sis. It was nice.

"Thanks…bro." Even though my head was on his shoulder, I could feel the muscles moving in his cheeks. He is smiling as well. I also got the chance to thank Foxface when she came back and joined us.

"Clove," Cato came up and sort of eyed us. "I'm so sorry about Marvel. He can be such a jerk when it comes to these kind of parties." Before I could answer Finnick already beat me to it.

"Fox, could you please keep Clove warm?" He hands me to Foxface without taking his eyes off of Cato. "Listen your Highness," he crossed his arms. "I would like to remind you that we did nothing wrong ok? We kept our promise to be civilized. Sure, Clove made a punch at Marvel but he probably hurt her and had a good reason to rearrange his ugly face."

"I know. Marvel can be a handful and I apologize."

"Apology accepted. You also could do us all a favor by not inviting that jerk to your parties when we're around."

"Of course."

"Great. Sorry prince, but we all have to turn in early. This little one here needs her rest for the night."

He gestured to me and I felt too tired to make a snide remark on his comment. So I just playfully glared at him. He smiles then lead me to the door. Before we went out, I looked back and I saw Cato staring at me. His lips moved and I nodded back.

* * *

Once we got back to the tribute's base, I took on Annie's advice and drank something warm then later had a hot bath. You would expect the tribute's base would be like prison, but it's actually more like a mansion. All the rooms are clean and neat. The bathrooms are heavenly. It is the one of the good things that has happened to me ever since I've arrived at the Capitol. Once I got all cleaned and dried up, I went to bed. I can't help but think what is going to happen at training tomorrow, my grandfather had trained me since I was very little. He even let me handle knives back then! So I'm not worried, but what bothered me the most was what Cato said. Maybe…he's different from the rest of them? No, he's the prince. He will always be the same like his dad and king Snow. I had to get those two words out of my mind. I can't let myself get distracted now. I shook my head and pulled the covers over me. But for just for once and only once, I allowed myself replay the words in my memory before going to sleep.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training

I stared at the view of the Capitol from the roof of the Tribute's Base. It was around dawn and I was waiting for that special moment to look at the sun rising in the horizon. Last night's experience got me in a horrible mood when I woke up this morning, but just looking at the sun always made me feel at peace, all thanks to my grandfather. While I was growing up, there were times where I would feel mad, depressed, and mostly insecure because I could not earn the same kind of love my mother had for my sister, Caroline. Grandpa would always notice this, so when I was eight, he would wake me up in the morning just to take me to the roof of our house and admire the sun while it is rising.

"Clove."

I woke up to the sound of my grandfather's voice when he gently shook me.

"What is it, Grandpa?" I asked sleepily.

"Come with me," he said. "I have something I want to show you."

We both entered his bedroom to go out onto the balcony. Grandpa always reserved this special room in the house because he says when he first moved here with grandma, before my dad was born of course, she was the first to show him the beauty of the sun. I never understood why it was so important to him, but I had a feeling he would tell me soon. We both went up the small steps that had access to the roof. I was surprised to find that there was a wooden bench facing eastward viewing District 2. We both sat down and waited in silence.

"Grandpa," I yawned. "Why are we up here? The sun is not even out yet."

"Just wait, sweetheart. I brought this for you and I to keep ourselves warm while we wait." He brought out a blanket and wrapped it around both of our shoulders.

"Clove, I know it must be hard on you," he started. "You try your best to get your mom's attention, and your father is no better either. I know you would give anything to at least have a moment where they can just look at you…to really look at you the way I look at you. You're strong. And you will grow up to be such a fine woman who is beautiful in her own way."

He looks at me with such caring and loving eyes. They're filled with such warmth that it suddenly made me realize that nobody but him, had looked at me that way.

"Grandpa," I breathed. "You really do care."

"Of course, I do!" He chuckles while he picked up a stray strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "That's why I wanted to show you something that is going to happen in exactly thirty seconds."

"Why is it so important for you to show me?"

"Because what I am about to show you, will change how you view yourself."

He suddenly stood up and went behind me to cover my eyes. I was very confused at first, but when he slowly parts his fingers, my eyes squinted and I could make out a bright orange color that was ascending into the skyline. The feeling of watching the sun rising made me feel warm. It's beautiful. It absolutely took my breath away.

"Wow."

"Clove, what do you see?" Grandpa asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"I see the sun...rising. Like it's waking up to spread happiness to everyone."

"Exactly. Did you know what your grandma said to me when she brought me up here?" I shook my head.

"She said, 'Look. Look at the sun rising. Isn't it beautiful? Doesn't it just take your breath away? People do not give the time to appreciate its beauty and grace. They just think it only gives us light and energy to the world, but what they don't realize is that there are two very different kinds of feeling when watching the sunset and the sunrise. Both are very nice and beautiful in their own way, but when I watch the sunrise I feel that it gives me hope. That my day can have a new start…like you don't know what is going to happen, but you know it's going to be all right.' "

"Grandma said that?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes, from then on, I've always come up here whenever I had a bad day."

"Why…are you showing this to me?"

"Because I'm trying to give you hope in your life. You are growing up now. You're going to face a lot of challenges in your life and you will feel like giving up. I'm telling you to not give up. You may not have your mother or father, but you have me. I'll always be here for you…maybe not all time. But I will be in here." He pointed to my heart.

* * *

Watching the sun rise eventually became our thing, believe it or not. The man practically raised me. He taught and showed me more than I could ever imagine about life. I wiped a tear that cascaded down onto my cheek.

"I really miss you, Grandpa. I know you said you will always be in my heart, but it would be nice if you were here with me in person."

I could sense someone was behind me, drawing closer and closer. I was fully prepared to defend myself until…

"Clove, we're about to go to the training center soon."

Finnick. He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it lightly.

"You heard?" I asked without turning back to look at him.

"Yeah…I did."

"He was my best friend, Finn," I sniffed.

"Your grandpa sounds like a great man."

"He was."

"Hey may not be here now, but I am. Come on, let's go. We're going to be late." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me back to the building.

* * *

I entered the building where we will be training for the whole week. I was already in my training outfit and my hair was tied into a ponytail along with little balls of braids on both sides of my head. Seems a little weird, but I guess it's just the Capitol's style. Finn and I were walking ahead when the tributes were trailing behind us.

"You ready for this?" He asked me.

I snorted, "I was born ready."

"Well good. Because this month's Death Games will be the most intense one yet."

"Yeah, it sucks that we don't know what type of environment the arena is. Any advice?"

"Yea…stay alive." His expression suddenly became serious. "Don't _ever_ underestimate on what the Gamemakers could do."

I pursed my lips, knowing that that was no joke. I nodded. "Will do."

He opens the door for me to reveal the training room. It was huge! The other tributes started coming in when Thresh and Foxface were next to us.

"Wow," Thresh said. "You know, if we weren't training for the games I would be having a lot fun with all these weapons." I nodded in agreement.

There were lots of weapons and gadgets that were placed on displays just for us. I feel like I'm in heaven. My eyes instantly focused on the table that had a set of knives. Finn chuckles when he saw me eyeing them. He puts his forearm on my shoulder and leans onto me.

"Your specialty, Clove?"

I smirked at him, "You have no idea, Finn." I shrugged his arm off me and walked on ahead.

* * *

We were told to gather around in a circle. There was a woman, whose name is Atala, standing in the center from all of us.

"Welcome back, tributes. I hope you have prepared yourselves well enough for this month's games. Once again, you all are lucky to have made it this far. But before we begin, let me once again explain the rules for our new recruits." She eyed me then looked to my left where Foxface, Thresh, and Wesley were.

"I know the four of you did something terrible to put you in the games. Trust me, they all did." She gestured to the rest of the tributes.

"You all have committed a crime, therefore the result of your punishment is participating in the games. You will be replacing those who died in the arena, which explains why you were chosen. First of all, we hold the Death Games once every month. You will be placed in the arena for three full days where you would have to put your talents and skills into use. You will be fighting genetically engineered animals while trying to survive the severe weather changes or traps the Gamemakers has set out for you. Hunt, forge, and most importantly…survive. Do whatever it takes to stay alive. You must look out for one another in order to do so. Pay attention to what I have to say. And this is a reminder to you all." She looks at the group.

"No fighting with the other tributes, especially when you have the opportunity to kill them in the arena…don't. If you do, you will be faced with the worst kind of punishment than these games, trust me." She made her voice stern to show that she was serious.

There was once a time where tributes actually had to kill each other. It was called the Hunger Games. It lasted for a very long time, but the Capitol got bored because they would have to wait so many days just for one person to die. So they made the Death Games instead, where tributes are being constantly chased and on the run just to survive. As soon as the Death Games came out, it's been the number one most watched show in all of Panem. The system on how they choose their tributes is no longer just teens. A person who is the age of twelve or older, who has a record of crime or committed one, is permitted and will be immediately sent to the Death Games as a replacement for the one who is deceased. Only six boys and girls enter the arena. If a tribute kills another tribute with or without intention they will not be killed, but tortured.

"There could be some conflict that each of you have with one another, but if you want to stay alive you must work together." I noticed some of the tributes rolled their eyes. Sheesh, they can't stand the idea of staying in the same room with each other, but they stand it when their life is constantly put on the line? I mentally shook my head and feel sorry that they don't have enough common sense. I turned my attention back to Atala.

"My advice is do not ignore the survival skills. Any of you could bear a sword or weapon but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife."

* * *

After Atala's instructions, we begin training immediately. It was no surprise that I went straight to the table with my precious knives. I picked up a knife and took the time to admire its beauty. My fingertips traced its sharpness and quality. The way how the light touches the blade makes it much more beautiful. I smiled and picked up at least six knives and took my position in front of the targets. When they lit up I instinctively threw my knife and with no surprise, it hits the bulls-eye. Four others lit up and with each bulls-eye I hit it right on target. One thing about being a knife thrower is that I never missed. Just when I was about to throw my other knife, someone took it behind me. I turned around and was face to face with a boy who had a scar that ran from his eye down to his chin…Wesley. He examines my knife then whistles.

"I'm impressed, babe. But I must say you do quite the work."

I got really annoyed when he called me babe, "Wesley, may I please have my knife back?"

"Hmm, no. Let me give it a whack," he said when he quickly steps in front of me.

"Humph, how rude," I muttered and stepped a few feet away from him.

Wesley squinted his left eye to see if he can aim better than I did. I smirked then crossed my arms. He throws the knife and it bounces off the target. He growls and grabs another knife and throws it ending up with the same result. He picks up another and pulls his arm back, but before he could even throw it, I snatched it away from him.

"I suggest you should try other weapons before you hurt yourself with this one." I waved the knife in front of his face.

"Psh, all I need is some practice, big deal."

"It's not just that. You need practice and patience. Patience is the most important one of all. It tests how well your skill is and it gives you control. And by the looks of it, you don't seem to have any of that considering you made yourself look like an idiot just now."

"Whatever, Clove. You're cute, but don't you dare make fun of me. I am the best tribute here in this room."

I raised an eyebrow, "The best? You haven't even been in the games yet and you're already thinking that you are the best?

"I don't think, babe…I know," He winks at me.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Seriously, you have got to be the most conceited guy I have ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"So stuck up," I muttered.

"And good looking."

"Such total jerk."

"With good taste," He eyes me with lusted eyes.

"Not to mention, a perverted pig."

"Oh just admit it, you think I'm irresistible," He takes a step closer to me. I crossed my arms and stand my ground to show that I am not that weak. I gave him my most evil smile when he stopped less than a foot away from me.

"In your dreams, Wesley. We're in the games now. There is no time and place for romance."

"Who says it's for romance?" He takes a lock of my hair then looks at me, "Maybe I just want us to hook up."

I scowled at him and in a nanosecond I grasped onto his hand tightly and twisted it back. He screams in pain, I took the opportunity to kick his ankle so that he ended up on his back with my knife against his throat.

"Listen here, Wesley, I am not here to play games. In fact, I am not even supposed to be here. I just want to survive. So whatever it is you have going in that little dirty mind of yours, keep it to yourself. Whoever you hook up with is none of my business as long as it's not me. And trust me, you do _NOT_ want to mess with me." I got up and walked away leaving Wesley and everybody else stunned. Huh, didn't realize we had an audience.

"Wow," Finn said, "Remind me not to mess with you, Clo. You sure showed him."

"Yea well, he's being such a perverted pain in the butt. He's lucky that I didn't kill him."

"Yea, you do not want to do that. That would be the worst decision you could ever make when you're here. I would tell you, but it's not pretty."

"Maybe another time, I need to focus and train for this whole week. My grandpa would have wanted me to do that."

"And I'll help you with that. Let's go to Foxface, she's pretty good with choosing edible herbs and plants. And since she's an expert at foraging, it would help a lot in the arena."

* * *

What Clove didn't realize is that a certain prince was watching her the whole time and left him breathless when she threw her knives. The beautiful brunette did not even missed one target. Cato enjoyed watching Clove when she admired her knives earlier. He kept that in mind as he continues to study her. When he saw Wesley sneaking up behind her, it took all of his control not to barged in the room and beat up the guy. When he saw him talking with Clove, the young prince did not once, liked the idea of him flirting with her, let alone standing so close. He tightened his fists when Wesley's fingers touched a lock of her hair. But he was amazed when she brought him down in a blink of an eye and with a knife against his throat…that just made him want to get to know Clove more. And nothing is ever going to stop him.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Got so busy with finals and such. I know it's against the rules to post an author's note, but I have some news. If you want to get to know me or ask me questions about my story or anything, you can contact me through Tumblr! So that way I can give you some more news and updates! ****I apologize for all the grammar mistakes, I feel so embarrassed. I promise to try and do better. **

**My username on Tumblr is 4we-r-youngnfree :D**

******You can also follow me on Instagram as well! 4we_r_youngnfree :D**

**Love you guys! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So I know it's been a few months and I just want to apologize for my lack of update. I've been focusing on my other story, My Light, for a while. If you guys watch the Vampire Diaries and if you ship Klaroline, please go check it out! I would really appreciate it!**

**So please enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! It gives me the motivation to write :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting Her Again**

I peeked through the semi-transparent glass that viewed the training room, looking over where the tributes are. It's been five days since Clove's first day in training and I'm still watching her. I can't help but feel intrigued as I continued to observe her. She's very persistent and so focused on her goal it's like she can easily block out what's going on around her. My attraction and affection for her continues to keep on growing more and more each day, especially when she took down that kid with the scars. My thoughts had been so focused on Clove, I didn't even hear the door behind me opened. All of a sudden, someone held a cup of hot chocolate in front of my face. I grinned.

"Wow. A cup of this and all my hard work of working on my six-rockin'-pack abs will now be ruined. Thanks, Annie," I joked.

She laughed. "Oh, come on! I know you miss drinking these! You know they are considered a delicacy back in District 4?" She said before taking a sip of her own drink.

I nodded. "Yea, I haven't had this in years!" I exclaimed then drank the warm cocoa. Man that tasted good.

"It's so rare nowadays, but the Capitol doesn't even realize that."

I scoffed. "You know them, Annie. They take everything for granted."

"True. You know, I'm glad you're not like them. Caesar did an amazing job in raising you instead of your dad. No offense."

"None taken. I'm glad that he raised me. Putting up with a spoiled kid all of these years. I should be the one grateful to him."

She gave a light, thoughtful smile. "So why are you here, Cato? I noticed that you have been coming here every single day for the past week."

"Oh, you know . . . just needed to check if our tributes are doing a good job in their training. Wouldn't want to waste another life."

"Mm-hmm, sure. Cato, I have known you–what? My whole life? We practically grew up together and I know you. Plus, out of all the years you've seen the games, it was never your concern to analyze the tributes, let alone choose to care if they're doing a 'good job.' Really?"

She gave me her I-can-see-right-through-you-and-you-can't-lie-to-m e look. I turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

It's pointless to try to lie. Especially, when it's with Annie. But it seems that my pride is too big to admit the truth.

"Does it have to do with a certain someone? A girl? 'Cause she's going to think that you're stalking her, you know?"

When I didn't answer her for some moments, I knew that she was trying to get me to open up to her, but Annie being Annie, she doesn't push people to get the truth out of them. She knows there will be a time where the truth can reveal itself. It's one of the qualities I admire and respect about her.

"Look, I'm not going to say it, but I want you to know is that I will always be there for you. It's going to get harder trust me."

My eyebrows creased. "What do you mean by that, Annie?"

"You'll figure it out." She gave me a small smile then left the room.

"Okay?"

I continued to observe my little girl training. Ha! Maybe that will tick her off if I call her little. The thought amuses me and my face broke out into a grin when I imagine her getting really annoyed by the name. If Annie or anybody else were here in the room with me, then for sure I would already be the weirdo who just smiles for no reason. Then I just made a horrid realization . . . I called her mine. My eyes widen and I tried to convince myself that I didn't, but calling her mine just feels . . . so right. I vigorously shook my head and sighed in an exasperated way.

"Impossible, Cato. She's a tribute . . . and you're a prince."

* * *

The next morning went by just as any other day, except everybody in the Capitol is preparing to bet their money on the tributes, buying their tickets, and pack everything for their overnight stay in the coliseum.  
You see, the arena that the tributes compete in used to be an open environment with a force field surrounding it. That was before . . . Now the arena has been turned into something that's a lot bigger. Instead of using a force field to prevent the tributes from escape, we use walls. The wall of the coliseum surrounds the arena like a bowl that can stretch miles and miles away. No way out, except to go over or under, but it's futile to try to escape when you're in the arena. Within the walls, the residents of the Capitol can witness the Death Games live, for three days straight through television or through the windows of their room that views the fighting grounds. The rooms provide everything that you would find in your own home. It's pretty amazing. Especially, when a tribute is close to the side of the wall below you. The fans go nuts.  
The royal family and elites have their own specialized rooms, but the day before the games we would gather in a VIP room where we can all watch the games together. Once we have made ourselves comfortable, right on queue Claudius Templesmith's face comes up on the television.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" He announced excitingly on the television. "We are coming to you live from the coliseum and it is just hours away from our monthly Death Games! Before we get into the details, I have a very special guest with me today. I have known this girl since the day she was born. Then again, my wife and I are the ones who brought her into this world. She is bright, smart, and beyond beautiful! My daughter, Glimmer!"

Ah, yes. Glimmer Templesmith. The ever so cunning, obsessed girl who won't leave me alone for two seconds, is co-hosting this month's Games with her father. I scoffed. This is _so_ her. Glimmer craves for the attention and popularity. She believes that being an Elite is not enough so her ultimate goal is to be a princess and then Queen of Panem. How would she be queen? Oh right, by marrying me since I'm the heir to the throne. Just the thought of Glimmer being my wife makes me shudder to the core. She is so not my type, and what's worst is that she is wearing a pink fuzzy outfit with a pink-jeweled headpiece. She stands out more than Claudius who was just wearing a blue ruffle blazer. It's ridiculous really.

"Thanks, daddy!" Ugh. Even her voice is obnoxious. "I am so excited to be here today!"

"Aren't we all, sweetheart? Now let's go on and get to the good stuff. We all know that there are twelve tributes. Six boys and girls to be exact, but we have four new recruits that are joining along with the tributes."

"That's right! This month's games will be the most intense yet, so they will need a lot of luck to survive for this month."

"Let's look into the profiles of our new recruits shall we?"

Claudius taps on his desk and out comes a holographic screen between him and Glimmer.

"Here we have Thresh from District 11. Eighteen and–oh! Get this ladies and gentlemen! From what it looks like, he killed a Peacekeeper! So scandalous!"

Glimmer dramatically gasps. "Oh my goodness! That's terrible! What a monster!"

"Yes, the Peacekeeper was of pretty high ranking. It just proves how highly skilled Thresh is. Unfortunately, his intentions for the slaughter are unknown."

"Our next tribute seems to need a serious conditioner and some peacock eye-shadow," Glimmer blabs out loud.

I sighed and shook my head. One thing about Glimmer is that she always speaks about whatever pops into her stupid, little mind without even thinking, which makes her very insensitive. It's embarrassing that they even let her be on television.

"She seems to call herself Foxface." Claudius's eyebrows scrunched together when he read his holographic tablet. "Though, I do understand where she's coming from. She does look a lot like a fox if I do say so myself. Don't you agree Glimmer?"

"Sure, sure. But she is nowhere as pretty as me, right daddy?"

The sounds of Claudius' laugh echoed through the room as we continued to watch the screen.

"Of course, my dear. It says here that she is from District 5 and is an expert at forging! Impressive!"

"But is also says that she went out of her district to forge, daddy. Her wrongdoing is what got her into trouble in the first place."

"That's correct, but she only did it to help her family survive." He shakes his head. "Pity really. Now before we continue to reveal the other two tributes, we will be right back! In the meantime, please enjoy this commercial on how to get your very own, designer, mood changing nail polish!"

I grimaced while watching the commercial because rather than using attractive colors, it looked like something you could barf on.

"Ow!"

I felt an unexpected slap on my shoulder that caught me by surprise. There's only one person is brave enough to hit the Prince of Panem.

"Geez, Cato. You can take a punch but not a slap?" Katniss joked while playfully wiggling her eyebrows.

"Dear, dear Katniss, there is a difference between a punch and a slap. A punch leaves an ache and a bruise while a slap gives a stinging sensation along with the ache and bruise."

I playfully shoved her and she did the same to me except with more force. It almost knocked me off balance.

"Still . . . You take it like a girl, you know." She smirked.

"Oh, that's funny," I said sarcastically, making a face at her.

"How mature, Cato. Maybe next time you should try a different approach."

She playfully shoved my shoulder again and walked away. I swear, sometimes I think she's one of the guys with that kind of strength.

"And we're back!" Claudius' face once again appeared in the television screen. "Hope you enjoyed that advertisement folks! And I also hope you bought them already because those nail polishes are available for a limited time only. If you don't believe me, you can ask Glimmer."

"Admire it all you want citizens of Panem!" She showed off her nails to the camera.

Her nails were a light purple, which I assume would mean excitement.

"All right, Glimmer, that's enough. We have a schedule to follow ha ha ha!" Claudius exclaimed in a preppy tone.

Her nails went from light purple straight to bright orange, which meant she was irritated. I tried to hold in my laughter at Claudius' poor impression of Caesar. Sometimes, I think Caesar would be a better Royal Host than Claudius. He deserved it. After all, he raised a prince; a pretty darn good one too.

"Next we have Wesley from District 7! The report says he has been involved with some sort illegal activity while doing some lumber work. For the first time ever, unfortunately, we don't know what kind of activity he committed."

"Hmm, that's a shame, father," Glimmer said while examining her nails.

"Moving on! Last but not least, we have Clove from District 2!"

My ears perked at the sound of her name and my attention span was doubled, but I'm lucky enough not to be noticed by the Royals and Elites.

"Now Clove here was caught sneaking away from her district. Ooo, ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a rebel in our hands."

Everyone was listening attentively as Claudius went on to explain Clove's failed escape. I saw several of them lean and whisper things to each other with disgusted looks on their faces. Those who wanted to escape their districts are considered outcasts. Here in the Capital, in the worst of all harmless ways, citizens will judge you harshly if you're an escapee. It is worse than stealing or murder.  
I bit back a growl. I didn't want anybody listening to what Clove had done to unintentionally get herself in the Games. It felt too…personal. _They_ didn't understand. _I did._ I slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. They're too focused on themselves anyway.

* * *

By the time I got out of the VIP room, I was on my way to the elevator. The doors opened up for me and I pressed and held the button that had the letter B in it. Usually level B would stand for basement. Citizens and Elites here know about the basement, but being a royal and all, you have access to the basement's basement. Doesn't seem much? Well, the basement's basement actually has access to the Gamemakers' room and the tributes' rooms.  
Once the elevator doors opened, I tried to appear tall and intimidating. Everyone greeted and bowed to me, and I nodded in their direction. I opened the door to the Gamemakers' room and greeted Seneca Crane.

"Prince Cato!" He exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello Seneca," I said back.

"It's been a while. What are you doing all the way down here?"

"I just came down here to see what you have in store for the games this month. Rumor has it, it's going to be the most intense game yet."

"That's where you must be correct." He smiled and decided to show me what he had in store for the games. "We've almost got everything set up. The hounds are ready along with our new development."

"What's the new development?" I asked.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, but that would just ruin the surprise won't it?" Seneca teased.

"Oh, come on. Surely, you can give me a small hint."

"Nope! No, I shan't allow it! You're going to have to find out later like the rest of Panem." He clasped my shoulder and swayed me a little.

I laughed. One thing you can count on in Seneca is loyalty and commitment in his job.

"All right then. Do your best to surprise me," I challenged.

"I aim to please, Young Prince, I aim to please."

* * *

I was walking down a deserted hallway after visiting the Gamemakers room. While turning to the corner I saw Clove and immediately hid myself behind the wall. She was accompanied along with two Peacekeepers and the trio entered a room. Hmm, must one of those rooms where tributes wait until they get into their pods and go into the arena above ground.  
I suddenly smiled to myself, wanting to surprise Clove. I waited for a few minutes to let the Peacekeepers do their job. Once they exited out of the room, they scanned their handprints onto the small panel that automatically locks the door. After they left, I walked quietly in front of Clove's door and wondered if these access panels included a royal's handprint.

I shrugged. "Worth a try."

I pressed my hand onto it and it scanned my hand. To my surprise, the door actually unlocked. I went inside the room and couldn't see Clove anywhere.

"Clove?" I called out. "Oof!"

Her legs were tightly wrapped around my neck. She adjusted her weight and swung her body and brought me down to the ground. Once she was on top of me with her face close to mine, I felt her knife pressed against my throat.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

I grunted. "Well, hello to you too, princess."

She pressed her knife harder onto my skin. "I asked you a question," she sneered.

"I came to see you."

"Why?" Her surprised expression was enough to bring her guard down.

I took the opportunity flip us over with me ending up on top of her.

"Why?" I brought my face closer to hers. Our noses were almost touching, and I couldn't help but enjoy the position we were in. "You're not flattered to see the Prince of Panem checking up on the pretty tribute?"

She head-butted me and I quickly got off of her and stood up.

"Ow! Geez, didn't anybody ever tell you no one wins in a head-butt?"

"Well what else was I suppose to do? Gah!" She exclaimed. She winced by pressing her hand against her head to ease the pain. "That really hurt."

I rubbed my forehead. "Well, you didn't do it that hard so you'll do just fine when you go out there in the arena."

I lied. She did it quite hard, the pain was wearing off, but it was still there. I just hoped she didn't make my vision hazy. Shouldn't really underestimate her.

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

"Oh, but I did."

She raised a brow. "Why would you – of all people – come to see me right before the Games?"

"Good question." I took the risk and stepped closer to her. "But my answer still remains the same. It's because I wanted to see you and wish you good luck and to be careful."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, stepping away, making the gap between her and I simply larger. "I don't believe that for a second."

"Why not?"

Her expression gave me a look that said: _Are you kidding me?_

"You're the _Prince of Panem_," she reminded me. "The one who – like everybody else – enjoys watching others die at their supposed 'punishment' on live TV when they probably don't deserve it, and you're here _wishing_ me good luck and to be _careful_?"

"What's your point?" I questioned.

She huffed. "My _point_," she bit back, "is you have no right! You are _royalty._ Why waste your time on _me_ when all you're suppose to do is watch me die?"

I felt a pang in my chest when I heard her say that. Her eyes were blazing with accusation and judgment. She speaks the truth, and it made me feel agitated and uneasy when she said all I had to do was watch her die. I didn't want that. I don't want her to die. Why do I feel like I can't bear to watch her die? I pondered for a few seconds and realized that she affected me a lot more than I thought. It was more than just attraction. I like her. Period. And I want her to like me.  
She and I continued to gaze into each other's eyes, never breaking away from the contact. Not saying anything to one another.  
I noticed her eyes were a lot more beautiful up close than what I saw during Youthful Descendants Night. The look of longing were set in her green eyes, like something inside her wanted to break out and be free.

"Look, I know you think everyone in the Capitol is the same – the ones who care for nothing but themselves, but I'm not like that. There are other people I know who aren't like that either."

"I don't believe you," she announced stubbornly.

"Give me a chance to prove it to you." I stepped closer to her again. Determination filled my veins and I wanted to prove how wrong she was about me and that not everyone else was the same.

She shook her head. "I don't even know you. You should go."

I opened my mouth to disagree with her, but the siren made a sound indicating that the games were about the start soon.

"You should go now, Your Highness. People will start looking for you." Clove said with, to my own surprise, respect. She walked into her pod and turned back to look at me.

"Don't think you'd get away so easy. We're not done talking about this," I promised.

"Is there any point of getting out of it?"

"No."

She gave me a sad smile then said, "If I live through the day . . . then we'll talk about it."

"You're going to be okay," I tried to convince her.

She nodded, appreciating my comment. The door of her pod began to close and she ascended above the ground into the arena. Our eyes never broke apart. We kept staring until we couldn't see each other anymore. I prayed that she would be okay.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Death Games begin," I muttered.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**Guest:** Thank you!

**clovelycato555:** Thank you so much! :D

**AutumnWillow18: **I'm trying to write more! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilaa people! Here is chapter 8 of the Death Games! I promise to keep writing this story. I'm not one of those authors who would just give up on their story. It somehow doesn't feel right to me and especially to the readers. Thank you all for loving this story! If you watch The Vampire Diaries, please check out my other story called My Light!**

**Plus! If you're a fan of The Selection by Kiera Cass, please check out my best friend's story, The Elimination! Her username is DreamsCanBeRealities!**

**Feedback on your comments is down below! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let The Death Games Begin!**

My eyes did not break away from Cato's as my pod ascended to the arena. It was dark for a moment and I couldn't see the young prince anymore, making me miss his presence. What am I doing? Why did I just agree to his demand? I snapped out of my thoughts and slightly shook my head. I can't lose my focus. Losing your focus means losing your _life_.  
Once my pod reached the surface, I immediately took in my surroundings. I was inside a forest and there were trees everywhere. The arena was massively huge you could barely see the walls in the distance. The only thing that made it visible was the reflection from the sun. It shone through the fighting grounds like a ray of light.  
I couldn't find Finnick, Foxface, or any of the tributes anywhere. It's just how it is in the Death Games. You're separated at a great distance; off on your own fighting whatever it is you're supposed to fight and stay alive. At this point, we would all have to find each other and work together to survive. It's a good thing that I got my knives from the tribute room while waiting for the Games to start.  
A hovercraft appeared in the sky with the number 60 on the screen. Once the timer goes off there is no going back.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice boomed throughout the grounds, "Let the Death Games begin!"

The voice began the countdown and I only had a minute to collect my thoughts. I closed my eyes and took my time to just breathe. Breathing helps calm my nerves and somehow mysteriously reassures me in the most stressful times.

"Focus Clove," I whispered to myself. "You got this." I opened my eyes, and the clock was already at the 15-second mark. I braced myself, ready to take on what's coming ahead. Taking in a final breath, I looked at the clock once more.

"Five," the voice said. "Four. Three. Two. One."

I jumped off my pod and ran like crazy like the night of my escape attempt.  
I jumped over tree roots and logs. Trees passed by in a flash, the wind whistling passed my face and all I could do was to never look back and focus on what's ahead.  
My breath was still steady after running for about five minutes. I entered a small clearing and stopped to see if it was a trap. There was nothing around that made look dangerous, but this is the Death Games . . . _everything_ here is _dangerous_.  
I decided to risk it all and run across the clearing. The second my foot stepped onto that field, there was something dark that came out of the woods. It was a mutt. And it was coming towards me. I pushed my feet to run closer to my prey. That's right, I'm the predator, _not_ the prey. I refuse to be the victim.  
When the space between us got closer, I grabbed my very large knife and ran even faster. When we were close enough, the mutt jumped in the air to pounce me, but I slid on my knees beneath him, tearing the flesh from its chest down to its stomach, killing the mutt instantly. Not a single drop of its blood touched me. I pushed its body weight off me, and continued running across the field before more mutts come.  
I hastily went in the woods again and it was a lot thicker than where I came from. My breathing was starting to get heavier, but I'm still able to run as far as I can.  
Not long after that, I was suddenly caught between two mutts who were running a few feet away from me. I stopped running, catching them off guard when they ran ahead. Both mutts turned back, I held my ground and took out a knife and threw it, planting it between the mutt's eyes. He fell and slid across the ground. The other mutt quickly jumped over the dead body and was about to pounce on me but since he was too close, I knew I wouldn't be able to kill this abomination easily. I immediately laid myself on my back and kicked the mutt's stomach, throwing his body off balance. I instantly got up, running towards the mutt, taking another knife from my pocket in the process, and hurled it into his skull; an instant kill.  
After I made my kills, I retrieved my knives from the mutts' heads. What I wasn't aware of was that there was another mutt coming my way behind me. I turned around just in time, ready to annihilate the animal. But just when I was about to throw my knife, a trident hit the side of the mutt instead. I turned and saw that it was Finnick who made the kill.

I was relived to see him still alive. I smiled then complained. "Hey, now, that was supposed to my kill!"

"Well, it's mine now," he replied smugly. The mutt whimpered from the wound that Finnick caused. He pulled out his trident and stabbed the animal once more, killing it.

"How many have you killed so far?" He asked.

"Three," I replied. "You?"

He smiled in triumph, "Five, if you include this one."

"I will so beat you in getting the most kills."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

I gently smiled at him. I was grateful that Finnick tried to cheer me up during my first experience in the Games, but we can't afford any distractions.

"What do we do now, Finn?" I asked seriously.

"Stay alive and find the others," he said determined.

"All right, where do we go from…"

"Shh," Finnick shushed me.

"Wha–"

"Clo, shh," he said once again.

I didn't speak for a few seconds. The sounds of woods splitting and crackling apart were heard in the distance. Finnick and I smelled smoke and we immediately turned to where it was coming from. My eyes widened at the sight of the fire. It was coming our way and it was coming fast.

"RUN, CLOVE!" Finnick cried out.

We both darted and dashed through the forest, and I could feel the heat lingering behind my back. Finnick didn't dare look back to see if the fire was getting closer and neither did I. We bolted out of the forest and into a wide opened field, and I noticed the other tributes were running into the clearing as well. The flame was like a really big ring of fire, surrounding the twelve of us with no escape. It meant that the Gamemakers wanted all of the tributes gathered in one place, but the question is why?

I spotted Foxface and called out to her. "Fox!"

She turned, relieved to see Finnick and I alive, "Clove, what do we do?"

"Survive," was my only answer.

All the tributes, including myself, formed a circle. Our backs toward each other and the sight of the flames were right in front of us. It just kept getting closer and closer until suddenly, it disappeared. We were all slightly dazed and confused to why the fire was extinguished. It was then until the ground began to shake.

"It's an earthquake!" Foxface shouted through the rumbling sound that echoed through the air.

The scenery around us started to sink and was quickly filled with water, trapping us with our own little island with nowhere to go. Thankfully, there was enough land to fit the twelve of us.  
While the water was still filling up, Finnick took the opportunity to call everyone in.

"Everybody listen up! We don't know what the Gamemakers are planning so don't forget to always stay on your guard! Watch each other's backs, stand firm, and hold together!"

He was a natural leader. No wonder the Capitol considers him as a favorite and everyone in all of Panem loves him.  
We did exactly what Finnick said and stood our ground. Silence filled the air as we waited with anticipation by the time when the whole arena was flooded with water. Within those walls, I can imagine the citizens watching with excitement, waiting to see what happens next.  
My eyes scanned the water. It was still . . . _too_ still. I took in slow breaths, but then something jumped out of the water heading in Foxface's direction with its jaws snapping at her. She managed to move out of the way just in time, and I quickly hurled my knife towards it when it landed in beside her. Once I knew it was dead, I retrieved my knife and really got to see what the thing was that tried to attack Foxface. The others huddled together to get a closer look as well.

"What. Is. _That_?" One of the tributes asked.

"It's a piranha," Finnick said. "I've seen a bunch of these in the books I studied back in District 4."

"_Jumping_ piranhas? Piranhas _don't_ jump." Wesley said.

"Unless they are mutated and have been programmed to kill us. Look at the size of those things!" Thresh tensely pointed out its teeth. Actually, it wasn't real teeth at all. Instead of having its pearly whites, it has been replaced with sharp metallic features, which makes it even more deadly.

Then I made a horrible realization: we were getting distracted. I turned just in time when a piranha jumped towards my direction with its teeth snapping at me. The blade of my weapon got caught between the piranha's teeth. I swung its body to the ground causing both cheeks to split open.  
Soon after, hundreds of jumping piranhas' came out of the water and attacked all of us in our island. I did my best to dodge, duck, and kill when those little monsters tried to make a chew toy out of me.

"What do we do?" Foxface yelled, trying her best to avoid the fish and its deathly canines. "We can't keep going on like this for three days! There's gotta be a way to end this!"

She was right, of course. There was nothing but hard dirt on our island, not even a tree spotted. My eyes searched around frantically. Search for what, you might ask? I have no idea, but I noticed that the land was big enough and that the muted piranhas can't reach the center of our island. Bingo.

"Everyone! Stand in the middle of the island! They can't get us there!" I yelled and ran with the others, who were also going to the center.

I was right. As soon as we all stood in the center, the mutated piranhas tried to jump as far as they can to get us, but it was futile. It was practically raining fish. This would be weird if it wasn't out trying to kill us.  
After about 20 minutes, the piranhas stopped jumping out of the water. I didn't move from my spot because we were all still apprehensive about the whole thing, and we didn't know what to expect of what the Gamemakers had for us.  
I took the moment to sink in the idea of being in the Games so far. I have killed mutts, which we would obviously be expecting since they're almost in every game, but jumping piranhas? That's a new one.

"I think it's safe to come out from our circle of peace," Finnick stepped out of the center, but he still was as cautious as ever.

He stood next by a dead piranha and raised his trident above his head, swinging it across the ground, hitting it like he was playing golf. For a guy who's known to throw spears, he wouldn't be that bad playing in the old sport.

Wesley whistled, "And there it goes. Flying away . . . well, sort of. Hey, Finnick?"

My eyes turn and widened at what he held on both of his hands. "Wesley . . ." I warned.

"Think fast!" He threw a very much alive, piranha in Finnick's direction and immediately threw the other.

Finnick manage to dodge the first piranha, but I quickly saw that the second one would hit him for sure.  
So I did something stupid, like, pushed him out of the way instead of throwing my knife at the darn thing. I raised my left arm to avoid it attacking my face, and all I felt was pain when the mutated fish bit my arm multiple times. I had the sense to knock it away before it decided to completely bite it off.

"Ahh!" I dropped to the ground, screaming in pain and terror, clutching onto my arm trying to ease the pain. I avoid looking at my arm 'cause I know I would die quicker if I go into shock.

"Clove!" Finn called out. I felt his hands working on my arm. He yelled, "Somebody get me a knife!"

Panicked voices were all around me, but all I could focus on was the pain. It was too much. I forced my eyes to stay opened, but I couldn't see anything . . . my vision is useless at this point because it was all black.  
I felt Finn cutting and tearing the fabric of my jacket off so he could treat my wound.

He winced, "Gosh, Clo, I'm so sorry. We're going to fix this, just stay with me. You guys cover for us!" He commanded the tributes. I'm guessing there was something else going on that was attacking us.

"Is she going to be okay?" I recognized Foxface's voice.

"She's going to be fine," Finn tried to convince himself, "she's just being unresponsive, that's all."

"I thought the clothes we wore had medicine in it so it would treat our wounds?" Right . . . I forgot all about the medicine thing, but I guess it wasn't working.

"They usually do," he replied frantically, "but my guess is that the Gamesmakers or King Snow ordered Cinna not to put in the medicine this time."

"This is just cruel," Foxface hissed.

"I agree. Do you have any herbs with you that's useful for medicine?"

She gasped, "I have something better! Oh my gosh, why didn't I thought of this sooner!" It was hard to hear her shuffling through her bag because of all the cacophony that was going on.

"Will this help?"

"What is that?"

"It's a healing elixir. Lucky for you, I know how to make these. It won't fully heal her wounds, but it will do."

"It's better than nothing." Finnick said gratefully.

"Clove?" Foxface called out to me.

I couldn't respond to her because I felt myself feeling lightheaded.

"Clove…" She said once more. "This might sting a little okay?"

I could feel my head numbly nodding, but I couldn't really tell. Then I felt another wave of pain flowing throughout my body.

"AHH!" I cried once more and started to thrash around.

"Thresh! Help us out!" Finnick called out to him.

I felt the weight of their hands holding my legs and arms down so I wouldn't thrash anymore. The pain was getting greater and I continued to scream once more.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! AHH!"

"I thought you said this would help her!" Finnick accused loudly.

"It will!" She cried. "The inside of her muscles is slowly knitting itself back together! It just takes time."

About two minutes of excruciating agony, I felt the pain subside. All that's left was an ache and everything was quiet. I guess the others already took care of whatever was attacking us. I closed my eyes in exhaustion.

"It is done." Foxface breathed out, relieved. "The wound is still deep, but it wasn't as deep as it was before."

"That's good," I could feel Finn picking me up and placing my head on his lap. It was pretty comfy, I'd say.

"But I can't prevent if she'll end up with an infection." Foxface said.

Finnick stroked my head, in a brotherly way might I add, bringing me into a slumber. His last words I heard were, "Then let's hope this game will end soon."

* * *

**AutumnWillow18**:Thank you so much! :D

**laughingsince98**: That really means a lot :) Thank you for loving the story!

**clover424**: I'm sorry I haven't been working on this story for a while. I've been focusing on my other story, My Light. But I just wanted to let you know, I'm not one of those authors who just abandons their story. I will still be working on the story :) It's all in the time I have hehe.

**Guest**: Thank you! I'm giving you more as we speak :D

**clovelycato555**: Thank you!

**Guest**: Here's more! :D

**hghghg**: Aw thank you! I'm so happy you love it!

**justpeppermint**: Haha thanks, not too gory? :P


End file.
